Oshiete
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Fuwa ataca. Kyoko confiesa. Ren escucha. ¿en qué terminará esto?


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Oshiete**

Kyoko había terminado con todo su trabajo del día, se dirigió a la sección Love me, se quitó ese horrible traje rosa, se puso su ropa habitual y recogió sus cosas tranquilamente, todo iba de lo más normal, pero cuando abrió la manija de la puerta se encontró con la persona indeseable #1.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Bruja cambia formas!-

Sho la empujó nuevamente dentro de la habitación.

-Shoutaro, ¿qué demonios haces? ¡No puedes estar aquí!-

-¿Pero el niñito lindo de Tsuruga Ren sí? ¿o debería decir tu nii-san Cain Heel?-

-Ya veo, ya decía yo que ya te habías tardado en reclamarme, pero hace una semana que se reveló la verdadera identidad de Cain Heel ¿y te acabas de enterar?-

-Estaba ocupado y no me interesa lo que ese tipo haga-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-

-¿No es obvio?-

-No, no lo es, por eso pregunto-Kyoko se irritaba cada vez más.

-¡¿Cómo podías estar vestida así?!-

-¡Era mi papel, imbécil!-

-¿Usar esas putifaldas?-

-¡Hey!-se quejó indignada-¡No te permito que insultes a mi Setsuka!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Le tengo mucho afecto a Setsuka-

-¿No será más bien porque disfrutabas estar con tu nii-san?-el tono que Sho utilizaba era muy burlón y despectivo.

-¡Quieres callarte la boca! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-

-¡Claro que sí!-

La discusión que ambos mantenían aumentaba cada vez más de nivel.

-Dime, ¿dormías en la misma habitación que él? ¿En la misma cama? Porque en las revistas dicen que tenían que vivir juntos durante las grabaciones. O peor aún, ¿tuviste sexo con él?-

-¡Sho cállate! ¡Era solo una actuación! ¡Y yo no haría nada así con Tsuruga-san!-

-¡Pero él sí!-

-¡No lo creo! ¡Él nunca me haría algo que yo no quisiera!-

-¡Pero bien que quieres!-

¿En serio Sho tenía la cabeza bien puesta en su lugar? Decía tantas estupideces que ya no lo soportaba.

-¡Sho, vete! ¡Me molestas!-

El teléfono de Kyoko interrumpió aquélla discusión.

-¿Diga?-contestó intentando sonar tranquila.

-Mogami-san, ¿dónde estás?-

Era su sempai.

-En la sección Love me-

-¿Paso por ti? Estoy cerca-él tan considerado como siempre.

Kyoko tuvo que evitar a toda costa que un sonrojo cubriera su rostro, no quería que Sho la descubriera, ya estaban mal las cosas como para empeorarlas.

-No se preocupe, Tsuruga-san-

-Ya es tarde, te llevaré a tu casa y no acepto peros-

Sho había escuchado todo.

-¿Ya lo ves? Ya se tienen suficiente confianza como para llamarse y acompañarte a tu casa-

Kyoko no logró hacer nada para evitar que Sho le arrancará el celular de las manos.

-¡Tsuruga te lo advierto, Kyoko es mía!-le gritó, colgando al instante y lanzando el aparato por los aires.

-¡Maldito! ¿qué hicis…?-

Los labios de Kyoko fueron tomados con brusquedad y sus brazos fueron sujetados contra la pared. Sho no la dejaba respirar ni moverse, apenas la dejaba libre unos segundos y volvía a atacarla.

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse pero Sho la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

Cuando al fin dejó de besarla, sin soltarla le dijo:

-Tú no puedes amarlo a él, a todos menos a él-

Kyoko ya no soportaba la situación. Estaba furiosa.

-¿Y qué si lo amo?-contraatacó-¡A ti qué te importa!-

-Recuerda nuestra apuesta-

-¡No me importa esa maldita apuesta, bastardo! ¡Yo jamás me alejaré de Tsuruga-san!-

-¿Y si él no te ama?-utilizaría todos los métodos posibles para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Qué más da! ¡Con estar a su lado como su kouhai me basta!-

-¿Solo como su kouhai? ¿O como su imouto? ¿Para complacerlo en cualquier momento? Tsuruga me da asco-

Si Kyoko estaba enojada, ahora lo estaba más, ¿cómo podía hablar así de él?

-¡Cállate Shoutaro! ¡Yo amo a Tsuruga Ren y ni tú ni nadie puede evitarlo! ¡No me importa que él no me ame! ¡Yo seré feliz con poder ver su sonrisa y deberías entender de una buena vez que siempre permaneceré a su lado, porque él es mucho más hombre que un imbécil como tú!-

Sho ardió en cólera. Le había dado un golpe bajo con eso.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella otra vez, pero una mano lo detuvo. Y no solo lo detuvo, sino que de un solo movimiento lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Te lo advierto Fuwa, si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Mogami-san, te la verás conmigo-la voz amenazante de Ren le dieron escalofríos.

-¡Maldito! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Kyoko es mía! Pero supongo que después de tenerla a tu merced como tu hermanita, ahora la quieres toda para ti. Dime Tsuruga, ¿cómo es Kyoko en la cama? ¿Te complace correctamente?-Sho decía más y más tonterías. Así o más bastardo que era.

Ren estuvo a punto de golpearlo, mandarlo al infierno si era posible, pero Kyoko le ganó.

Le dio una tremenda bofetada que retumbó por todo el lugar.

-¡Cállate Sho! ¡Tsuruga-san jamás me faltaría al respeto, él si es un hombre! ¡No es un imbécil como tú! ¡Él haría las cosas bien, no como tú! ¡Vete, no quiero volver a verte hasta que no sepas cómo comportarte y cuidar esa estúpida boca que tienes!-

Lo sacó como pudo de ahí y le puso seguro a la puerta por dentro, se apoyó en ella y miró a su sempai.

-Mogami-san, ¿qué te ocurre?-Kyoko tenía su cara toda pálida, lo que hizo a Ren preocupar-¿por qué esa cara de angustia y preocupación? ¿Te hizo algo ese imbécil?-

-Tsuruga-san…él…-empezó a llorar por la frustración que sentía por no haber podido hacer nada en contra de él.

-Mogami-san ¿estás bien?-

-Él me besó-confesó arrepentida.

Ren se quedó mudo por unos segundos ¿era por eso por lo que lloraba?

-Lo siento-decía entre sollozos-he roto la regla del corazón del actor-

¿era en serio? ¿lloraba porque rompió esa regla que él inventó? No era su culpa. No tenía por qué llorar. Ahora incluso se sentía culpable por haberla inventado.

-Mogami-san por favor, no te preocupes por ello, no tienes por qué llorar-

-Pero…-

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Sequemos esas lágrimas-

Ren se las comenzó a secar con el puño de su camisa, ya que no tenía un pañuelo consigo. Estaba realmente enojado, pero no la podía culpar por lo sucedido. ¡Oh! Pero había olvidado un detalle. Se puso a pensar qué era lo que debía hacer al respecto.

-¿Tsuruga-san, qué pasa? Lo ve muy pensativo-era cierto, desde que le confesó lo que había pasado actuaba un poco extraño.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-

-No es necesario que me lo diga-

-Aun así, te lo diré-Había tomado una decisión. Le diría todo lo que escuchó-¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Fuwa?-

-¿Qué cosa?-no sabía muy bien a qué se refería su sempai.

-Le dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí-

 _No podía ser posible. ¡Él lo escuchó!_

-¿Eh?-le respondió fingiendo ignorancia.

-No finjas. Lo escuché, llegué justo en ese momento-

Kyoko no le respondió.

-Dime, ¿es verdad?-

-No sé de lo que habla-ahora no podía ni mirarlo. Él había escuchado eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué excusa podría inventar?

-Mogami-san, dímelo-¿estaba bien que la forzara a decírselo? ¿o mejor debía esperar? Pero, ¿y si ella nunca se lo decía?

-No le voy a decir nada-no buscaba una escapatoria, necesitaba huir.

-Claro que sí-

-Claro que no-

-¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo?-

-No quiero…-acorralada, así se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que insistir en que se lo dijera?

-Admítelo-

-No-

-Mogami-san, estoy hablando en serio-

-Yo igual-

-Que terca eres, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me lo digas-Ren se sentía angustiado, ¿la estaba forzando demasiado?

-No tiene que hacer nada. Porque haga lo que haga, no voy a hablar-¿cómo podría decir algo así? Jamás. Jamás se lo diría. Eso era lo que había decidido tiempo atrás.

-¿Acaso quieres que te bese y borré todo rastro de Fuwa para que me lo digas?-empezaba a perder el control de la situación. Probablemente hubiera sido mejor no preguntar nada.

-Usted no haría eso-

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que yo no te besaría como él? No soy tan buena persona como crees. ¿No recuerdas qué te iba a marcar cuando éramos los Hermanos Heel? Solo porque me detuviste no lo hice. Y créeme que no me iba a detener ahí. Iba a hacerte mía o como dice Fuwa te iba a llevar a la cama, con la diferencia que yo te hubiera dado una maravillosa primera vez, pero te amo tanto que me contuve y reprimí mis deseos-Listo. Lo había dicho todo.

Kyoko estaba muda.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No me crees? Te lo voy a demostrar-

La tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Kyoko no se sintió invadida esta vez. Era un beso tan tierno que sentía que se derretía tal mantequilla.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-

Ella asintió.

-¿Me lo dirás ahora? Di que estás enamorada de mí-

-Estoy…enamorada…de…ti-aunque con pausas, pero Kyoko confesó.

Ren suspiró y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-No sabes cuánto anhelaba escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca-

Kyoko sonrió.

-Bien, ahora en verdad necesito borrar a Fuwa de tu memoria, ¿serán necesarios solo los besos? ¿o necesitaré hacerte alguna otra cosa?-

Kyoko hizo ebullición. Sobre todo porque ahora sabía que tan intenso podía llegar a ser su sempai. Pero no le desagradaba para nada aquella intensidad.


End file.
